


Drown

by AthrunYuy



Series: Monkees/Stargate [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a corky gift for John for their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> The song played for Rodney is sung by Tim Minchin. Once again, there are mentions of two original characters that are a part of another story arc. John's "sisters" are just two girls that grew up with him and are now stationed on Atlantis.

It wasn’t until their Christmas holiday at his sister’s house in Vancouver that Rodney noticed John’s use of his first name. At first he had thought that being around the girls who called him Mer or Meredith triggered an accidental slip on John’s part. Kaleb, bless his strange English Major heart, at least tried to use Rodney if only to gain points, but he too wasn’t immune. Strangely, out of the four people who were allowed to call him by his first name, adding John to the list didn’t seem too hard. Jenna, John’s annoying sister started calling him Mer the second she heard of his detested name and after the unwinnable fight to keep her from calling him that he realized that allowing her to use his first name somehow brought them together ending his not necessarily jealousy of her.  

But with those four, it meant family outside of his adopted family in Pegasus. John however managed to make it seem intimate as if they had a secret just between the two of them. Being back home hadn’t kept him from using it much to his surprise. It started out to be an every once and a while thing, mostly behind closed doors, but now that he thinks about it, John has been calling him Mer more and more. Though he has to admit when John did choose to call him Mer in public it was mostly to gain his attention, which stupidly he’d fall for every time.

When it became a regular thing he’d catch Teyla and Ronon giving knowing smirks and it scared him into thinking that John was giving away too much of their relationship to the public, the very military public. Major Lorne wisely didn’t comment when John had slipped up in front of him. Elizabeth on the other hand wasn’t as discrete. She had stopped in mid scolding to laugh like a teenager making John smirk when he realized and Rodney blush from either anger or embarrassment, at the time he couldn’t tell which.

It was apparent that John was testing his grounds and after he came to the conclusion that Rodney was more willing to except that people around them knew of their relationship, though not directly, he returned it to just in front of the team or behind closed doors where it belonged.

He had never told John how just him using his name thrilled him. It was like his Kryptonite just how John knew touching his neck could get Rodney to agree to anything. It was one of a few weaknesses that he was positive John knew of and used unflinchingly.

As much as it annoyed him to acknowledge the fact that there was only one person in two galaxies who had breached his well maintained barriers of self preservation he couldn’t imagine anyone other than John being that person. Right from the start he knew something was different with the laid back pilot sitting in the ancient chair ignorant to what he had done to Rodney’s world as he knew it. Apart from his sister, who has had a lifetime of training, John rolled his abrasive personality off his shoulders as if he already knew something about him that he himself wasn’t aware of.  

As time went on Rodney would find he eagerly awaited John’s presence until one point after one too many incidents involving John nearly dying it evolved into a need. Thus began his unhealthy attraction, though now he acknowledged that it had always been there, for his very unavailable, US military team leader, turned best friend.

Up until the arrival of John’s sister, Rodney was convinced that John was none the wiser of the depth of his feelings for him. Rodney later found out that they both weren’t fooling anyone but themselves. It had been a year since their blindfolds were taken off and they finally got what they both had wanted in finding each other; a full year of learning more ways in which he loved the man that had become more to him than air.

They were far from perfect, both being emotionally stump, but no matter what had happened the day before, Rodney would wake up to the best thing imaginable. John Sheppard, the hottest man in two galaxies had chosen him! Rodney still finds himself wondering why him of all people, but over time he has just come to accept it and wishing for it to never end.

Now previous girlfriends had always complained about his lack of attention to such things as birthdays, holidays and anniversaries, but this time with John he internally wanted to celebrate the fact that they had made it this far. He wasn’t expecting anything so girly as dinner and flowers from John; in fact he was pretty sure John wouldn’t remember what this date meant, business as usual. He loved the fact that they were themselves as much now as they were then, the best of friends only now with the bonus of sex. So what he had in mind for a present would surly maintain their image and hopefully get a laugh out of John but also enlighten him to Rodney’s true feelings for him without actually having the words be said.

He knew that today they both would have little time if any to see each other with too much work looming over their heads so he had set up his gift in John’s office where he knew at some point he’d show up just to get away for a few minutes. After sneaking in the disk he had made for him, sending it via email was too risky, Rodney went on with his day forcing it from his mind as the lab work flowed through him.

~*~*~

As predicted, John slumped into his desk chair, one he barely ever used except in times when he couldn’t go to the labs to unwind in the sight of Rodney working his magic. He knew he had a bunch of paperwork to do that he could only so much shove to Lorne before his next scheduled meeting in two hours. Resigned to his fate he booted up his laptop to get to it. This day was only getting worse by the minute. Paperwork was at the bottom of his list of preferred things to do, but being the CO he had no choice. As he reached for a pen the glimmer of a CD caught his eye.

He picked it up and noticed that Rodney’s handwriting had titled the disk as ‘watch this’. Curiosity didn’t take much to get him to pop the disk in the player. When the video started to play a small message saying ‘trust me’ John was baffled as to what this could be. Then a song started:

Your love is like finger nails on a chalkboard  
Your love is like throwing myself overboard  
A breakdown on a motorway  
A heart attack on Christmas day  
Like scaling a cliff then falling off  
Like trying not to cough  
  
And I didn’t see this one coming, now I’m in too deep  
I didn’t see this one coming, now I’m in too deep  
I think I’ll just keep swimming down, down, down  
There’s no point in trying to turn back now  
  
I’m drowned  
I’m drowned  
  
Your love is like sand inside a bathing suit  
Your love is a symphony with the sound on mute  
A letter sent to the wrong address  
Or red wine on a wedding dress  
Like broken bones in my playing hand  
Like trying to swallow sand  
  
'Cause I didn’t see this one coming, now I’m in too deep  
I didn’t see this one coming, now I’m in too deep  
I think I’ll just keep swimming down, down, down  
There’s no point in trying to reach dry ground  
  
I’m drowned  
I’m drowned  
  
Your love is like one last breath of salty air  
Your love is like a map that leads to nowhere  
A wine glass on a concrete floor  
The overuse of metaphor  
The straight ahead in a sideways glance  
Like the misstep in a dance  
  
'Cause I didn’t see this one coming, now I’m in too deep  
I didn’t see this one coming, now I’m in too deep  
I think I’ll just keep swimming down  
There’s no point in turning round  
  
I’m drowned  
I’m drowned

Not even half way through the song and John was laughing because the lyrics from one of their favourite comedians, was so Rodney. The ending message simply said ‘You know/Mer” making him smile brighter. It was no secret that he loved this man and by him showing him this he knew without a doubt that Rodney loved him too. He listened to the song three more times before he decided that paperwork wasn’t going to happen that day.

This simple gesture forced his entire bad mood from him. As he headed into the meeting with a better outlook he promised himself that he’d make the best of his day so that later he could be rewarded with Rodney.

It hadn’t hit him until he was in mid sentence. Stopping in his speech of rotation plans, all eyes set on him as his words deleted from his mind at the new sudden insight. Today was their anniversary. Huh. He hadn’t actually forgotten, it was just the thought that Rodney had actually remembered that boggled his mind. Rodney is as good with dates as he is with names.

Coming back to himself he finished what he was saying and suggested that they take the rest of the day off from meetings claiming that he suddenly wasn’t feeling so well. Lorne had given him a wink and a smirk clearly telling John that he wasn’t fooled before taking over instructions for him and dismissing his CO without so much as a word about it. John rolled his eyes and quickly made his escape before Lorne could come to his senses and tell him otherwise.

John tried to walk normal through the halls of Atlantis but he knew his pace wouldn’t hide his urgency. Reaching the labs in record time he slowed in his approach of Rodney who was sitting at a table with his back towards him. He spotted Radek and managed to catch his eye. Putting a finger to his lips to quiet him, Radek nodded and watched John gesture towards Rodney’s back pointing to him and throwing his thumb over his shoulder in a poor form of sign language. Radek seemed to have gotten what he was asking and gave him a thumbs up with a pleading look before suddenly having to look away to give them some privacy.

Touching his earpiece he connected to Rodney. “Hey McKay, think you can spare a moment? I have a situation that needs your eyes.” He asks standing far back enough so he wouldn’t right away realize that he was in the same room as him.

Rodney visibly sighed hitting his earpiece to reply sparing only a fraction of his attention to the conversation. “Right now? I’m kind of busy. Can’t Radek check into it for you?”

John smiled, assuming this would be his answer while working nose deep in a project. “I don’t think so.” John tried hard to keep his smile out of his voice. “I’d feel safer if you’d come take a look.”

“Is it urgent?” Rodney asked dropping his hands away from his keyboard, his back straightening at the thought of danger.

John crept closer to him keeping his voice low enough to not lead him on to his presence. “I wouldn’t have asked you if it weren’t.” He says finally laying a hand on the back of Rodney’s neck. He got the desired effect of him swinging around startled and couldn’t hold in his smile as his eyes turned into a glare.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He exclaimed taking a few deep breaths.

“Come with me.” John ordered reaching over Rodney’s shoulder to shut down his laptop for him.

“What’s going on?” Rodney’s mood quickly turned to worry at John’s actions.

“Come on.” John didn’t say anymore on the subject just waited patiently at the door for Rodney to follow.

They walked back to John’s quarters, only because they were closer and John couldn’t spare the extra two minutes to get to Rodney’s. Rodney had managed to keep quiet the whole way there to John’s surprise and amazement, but as soon as the door closed behind him, John gave him no time to start in on his questions. Instead he pushed him up against the closed door and kissed him into silence. Rodney melted against him like putty and John loved the fact that he had that effect on him.

Pulling away only when air was needed, John looked into Rodney’s eyes as they fluttered open. “Thanks for the anniversary gift.”

Rodney’s eyes widen as he remembered his gift. “Sums it up pretty well.” He explained smiling at John’s chuckle.

“Take the rest of the day off, so I can give you your present.” John said kissing along his jaw.

John could feel Rodney’s protest forming on his lips so decided to urge him to his will by kissing down his neck, a spot he knew Rodney had no defenses at. “John.”

“Please Mer.” John pulled out his other weapon grinning when Rodney reached for his ear piece.

“Radek, I’m not feeling so well. I think I’ll call it a day.” Rodney called with eyes closed. Not waiting for a reply he disconnected his earpiece then flung the device onto the nearby desk. John grinned, happy to know that he won before kissing Rodney all over again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
